ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Drama Brothers: The TV Series/List of Episodes
Season 1 * Escape of Justin (TV series pilot) (2/24/2016)$ Justin and Trent reunite and form a band. * Instant Enchantment (12/13/2016)$ Justin and Trent travel to France and perform for the King's Banquet. * Mystery of the Enchanted Chamber (12/20/2016)$ The boys stay at a chateau under the name of a nice woman called I.M. Zoe Kindnsweet. * The Social Event (12/27/2016) Trent and Justin's bonding turn into a rocky one when they break up their friendship. * More Members, Please! (1/3/2017)$ Cody and Harold join "The Drama Brothers", after meeting Justin and Trent at a cafe. * Beauty and the Geek (1/10/2017) Cody falls in love with Courtney. * Justin Gets It! (1/17/2017)$ Obsessed with his beauty, Justin is forced to leave the band, or learn the importance of music. * The Long, Hot Voyage (1/24/2017) The boys go to a really long Vagina Monolouge, which turns out to be a sexy one. * Be So Heartless (1/31/2017)$ The boys fight over who gets to take a female on a date. * Tween a Rock and a Tight Place (2/7/2017)$ Trent offers to volunteer at a local organization. * The Fifth Member (2/14/2017)$ A spoilt and selfish girl named Patty, wants to join the band. The boys decline saying that it is a boy-band, until Cody only allows "one" girl in it. * Back to Trent's Past (2/21/2017)$ Going theough a mid-life crisis, Trent is determined to act young again. * The Haunted House (2/28/2017) The boys stay at a vacant house when it is stormy outside. * The Poolside (3/7/2017)$ Performing a stunt, Justin accidentally breaks his leg. Season 2 * The Family (12/12/2017)$ Trent introduces his family to the Drama Brothers. * All By Himself (12/19/2017)$ Trent goes solo when his band members are sick. * The Band Reunites (12/26/2017) The band host a reunion party inviting almost everyone, even Sierra. * Someday Our Prints Will Come (1/2/2018)$ The boys decide to get involved with a community play entitled "Snow White and the 7 Dwarfs". Trent gets the role of Prince Charming. Cody gets Snow White. Justin gets the Wicked Witch. Harold gets the role as Smarty the Dwarf. * Trent goes Bad (1/9/2018)$ Following advice from Duncan, Trent grows mean and harsh towards other people. After realizing what he has done, he makes it up by performing with the Drama Brothers. * The Big Switch (1/16/2018) The band swtich record labels. * Boys Night Out (1/23/2018)$ The boys take a vacation as a part of their manhood celebration. This is also the second time Trent goes on a vacation; the first time was in Total Drama Island, when his team won the challenge in "Brunch of Disgustingness". * Harold's Revenge (1/30/2018)$ Harold, after Justin betrayed him, gets revenge. * It's Just Trent and Cody (2/6/2018)$ Trent and Cody are forced to perform alone when Justin and Harold have to stay and work on their song lyrics. * The Alliance (2/13/2018) Trent takes his leadership role too seriously after becoming too too bossy. * The Longest Mile (2/20/2018) The boys are given roles to provide the music for the National Anthem during the Super Bowl. * Sweet and Sour Trent (2/27/2018) Trent develops a bipolar disorder, after learning about his past. * An Unseperated Group (Series Finale) (3/6/2018)$ Trent is moving on with his life. His band members don't want him to go without them. Instead, they continue making music until the end of time. The series ended because Trent decided to persue a solo-career. TRIVIA *$- Denotes an original song that was performed in the show.